Do Over
by Penance
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Sarah is thrown back into the past by a woman who is set on wanting Sarah to make the right choice. So she's 15 again and it's right before she meets the goblin king. Please R/R.
1. The Carnival

Disclaimer: Labyrinth does not belong to me, but the good Jim Henson.  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry this isn't anything like Joanne's fic "Do Over". I had this fic planned out for a while and decided now to write it out. I would change the title but nothing else works as good. Toby is 15 and Sarah is 27.  
  
Brief Summary: Sarah is thrown back into the past by a woman who is set on wanting Sarah to make the right choice. So she's 15 again and it's right before she meets the goblin king.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Carnival  
  
The Autumn Carnival!  
  
Here in town for 5 days only!  
  
All night!  
  
Sarah Williams looked at the flyer that her brother had given her, but she could only worry. Toby really wanted to go but work and her time at the theater took up her schedule. "Toby, if you still want to go I can rearrange my schedule." she suggested as she was making his lunch. She watched as his face fell,  
  
"No, I know how busy you are. We can go next time they're in town." he replied.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to be late. Bye Sarah." she handed him his lunch and watched as Toby left the house and began walking to school. She looked at the flyer again before going to her bedroom.  
  
  
  
She was 27 years old and working as a secretary and acting as guardian to her little brother, now 15 since their parents had moved to California for retirement. She regretted not having any time for Toby and blamed herself for how he grew up. Toby had become her when she was his age. An outcast believing in every aspect of fantasy, she watched often as he would come home and setttled on the couch and read her old fantasy and sci fi books. Then there was the time when he picked up her old book "Labyrinth" and simply handed it back to her, he didn't even bother reading it and she had hoped that he never would. But why did Toby never wanted to read it? The question plagued Sarah, the book was now safely tucked away in her desk drawer, only a memory.  
  
  
  
~D.A.G. Publishing House~  
  
"Hi Monique, what are you doing here? It's your anniversary today right?"  
  
"Yeah. I just stopped by to give Mr. Farrell these forms before I took off."  
  
"Okay." Sarah sat down at her desk and turned the computer on. "What are you going to do today?"  
  
"Well tonight we plan on going to the carnival, Paul and I never miss it, it's sort of like our anniversay tradition."  
  
"How wonderful, I want to take Toby but Mr. Farrell wants me to work over time imputting these documents into the computer."  
  
"No you're not going to do that tonight. Tonight you're going to take that deal little brother of yours and go to that carnival."  
  
"Oh I can't. Mr. Farrell insisted that I stay late and finish these."  
  
"When are you going to take your vacation?"  
  
"Who knows...I do need it though, I've been working 3 years straight without vacations."  
  
"If you don't take a break soon, you'll make the other employees look bad." She smiled and gave Monique a hug. "Bye Monique, have fun today."  
  
"I will, if I can manage to wake Paul up." Sarah laughed and watched as she left and returned back to work.  
  
  
  
~Sarah's point of view~  
  
It was nearly 5 p.m. Toby would be home, I picked up the phone and dialed home.  
  
"Hello?" said Toby.  
  
"Hi Toby, it looks like I'll be coming home late."  
  
"Oh, what time?" I glanced at my pile of work, "Hmm...maybe 7 o' clock sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I'll make dinner for us."  
  
"Thanks alot. Bye."  
  
"Bye Sarah." he hung up and I placed the phone back. I looked at the photo I had on my desk. It was of Toby and me and we were at the park. I sighed, I better get back to work.  
  
6:30 p.m. and I had finally finished with my work I had been working non- stop taking 5 minute breaks and my lunch break and Iwas dead tired now. "There....now to save everything." I turned off the computer, stood up and stretched. "I'm going to take a long hot bath when I get home. I knocked on Mr. Farrell's door. "Yes?"  
  
"Mr. Farrell, it's Sarah."  
  
"Come in." I entered the office to see him watching the football game. "Is that a recording?" I asked politely.  
  
"Yes. What did you need?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I finally finished and I'll be going home now."  
  
"Thanks Sarah. One more thing, would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. That surprised me, never had Mr. Farrell shown a bit of interest in me, plus he was married!  
  
"Mr. Farrell." I let out a small laugh in disbelief. "You're married, I'm not going out on a date with you."  
  
"How about a drink instead? We can go down to the bar here."  
  
"No. I'm going home." he stood up and quickly blocked the door. "What's the matter?" I backed up.  
  
"Please move away." what he did next really got me mad. He leapt at me and pushed me against the wall as he tried to stick his tongue down my throat. I squirmed away from him, but his strength was overpowering me. I'm not entirely helpless though, as he fumbled to pull my shirt, I kneed him in the groin, he fell back in pain and I quickly slapped him for extra.  
  
"Mr. Farrell I quit." I said and stormed out.  
  
  
  
I hurried home to see Toby reading a book on the couch. "Hi Toby!" I cheerfully, he didn't need to know about what happened at the office.  
  
"Why are you back early?"  
  
"I finished my work early, I have an idea let's skip dinner and we can go to the carnival how does that sound?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Okay, let me change first and then we'll go."  
  
"Okay." I hurried up to my room and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top with jacket. I came back down to see Toby waiting at the foot of the stairs. "I'm ready."  
  
  
  
The carnival was close to the house so we ended up walking. When we got there Toby looked like he had blown up with energy, he grasped my hand and dragged me over to the ferris wheel. "Toby, you know that I'm afraid of height?"  
  
"And going on the ferris wheel will help you get over it." he insisted and pushed in the seat, the ride operator buckled us in and I clung to the bar tightly. The ride had begun and Toby kept shaking the seat as I clung to the bar for dear life. "Toby please!" I yelled and he settled down.  
  
"Sorry Sarah." he said apologetically, but I could tell he was smirking even with my eyes closed tight. After the ferris wheel he pulled me in the direction of the roller coaster but there was no way I was riding that, just then I spotted his friend, Tom. Safe. "Toby, Tom's over there, why don't you hang with him for a while?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive." I handed him a 10 bill, "Get a snack if you're hungry, if you need me just call my cell phone, okay?"  
  
"Alright, bye Sarah." I watched as he joined up with Tom and went to get in line for the roller coaster, I looked over my shoulder and saw the house of mirrors. "This should be fun." I said and entered the tent. The place was full of mirrors standing against each other in a row. I walked past each one, there was fat Sarah, short Sarah, tall Sarah, I let out a laugh and came up against a mirror with a golden lining on it's side, it was a beautiful mirror, but what I saw made my blood run cold. It was my younger self from probably when I was 15 or so and I had a sad smile placed firm on my lips, my eyes looked dark and my long hair fell into my face. She wasn't standing but floating, okay.....too much strangeness for one day I backed away and the image vanished. I'm not going to let a mirror scare me, I walked up to the mirror but no image appeared. That's it, I've been working to hard that I'm being delusional. I hurried and left the mirror house and found a seat on a bench.  
  
I leaned back against my seat and looked to my right to see the fortune- teller stand. I've got nothing else to do, sighing I stood up and headed towards the fortune-teller, I was the next in line when a young girl came out crying, actually she was bawling her eyes out. "Next!" called the woman inside. I went in and took a seat. "Hello, what would you like to know today? What your present holds for you? Your future?"  
  
"I don't really know, just tell me what you see."  
  
"All right." the woman removed her cloak, she was young like me. I had expected her to be a middle aged woman with a mole, I read too many fantasy books. "Give me your hand." I obeyed and she grasped my hand gently, things were quiet then she began to smile. "I really like what I see in you." she said smiling even more. I looked at her confused.  
  
"Well what do you see?"  
  
"A stunning handsome man who you rejected, as I read your mind I can see the story."  
  
"Who are you talking about? Grayer? My ex-boyfriend? That guy was just waiting to be dumped by how he acted."  
  
"Nope, not him." I honestly didn't know who she was talking about. I watched as she pulled out an amulet from a small brown box and placed it in front of me.  
  
"Here. A gift for you." I looked at the amulet, it was a round shape adorned with rubies and oynx. It was gorgeous! but I couldn't take it.  
  
"I can't take this, I've had bad experiences with gifts." she laughed  
  
"Are you sure?" the woman gently touched the amulet with her fingertips and spun it in a slow circle. "Yes." I murmured and stood up I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. "I'm going to go, thanks for....um....whatever you did. How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Sarah, I really didn't want to do this the hard way." she stood up. "Time stand still." she said, a gust of wind came flying into the tent, I clung to the nearby couch for support, I noticed that the woman stood perfectly still, only her robes were being whipped around wildly. The wind died down and the woman picked up the amulet. "There, no interruptions." she was right, there were no sounds at all, the kids, the laughing, even the crickets! "I'm sending you back Sarah, I hope you can make the right choice this time."  
  
"Wait a minute!" but it was too late, the amulet opened up a portal, I screamed and held onto the couch with all my strength. "I'm not going!" I could feel my grip slipping. Damn! I just had to come in here, I lost my grip and felt myself being sucked into the portal it felt like I had been grabbed by something and thrown backwards. After that darkness came.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure how this is going to turn out, but I'll do my best. ^_^ Please review. 


	2. A Meeting

Disclaimer: Labyrinth does not belong to me, but the good Jim Henson.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry no Jareth in this chapter yet, but he's coming soon! ^^ Do you know how many times I rewrote this single chapter! I've got such a headache now please review! ^^ Sorry that this came out late, it was suppose to be up last week on Thursday but it's up now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Meeting  
  
The fortune-teller sat back in her chair and looked at the amulet, her spell now casted. "Meridian! Did you finish with your customer?" asked her Aunt Sable who was just coming in she looked at her aunt,  
  
"Yes auntie."  
  
"Good, I'll be back I have a couple of errands to run."  
  
"Okay." I was expecting my aunt to leave but I found her staring at something. "Something wrong?" I asked and followed her gaze to the amulet. Oh no!  
  
"Meridian! You know you're forbidden to use this. Please don't tell me that you used it."  
  
"I might have." My aunt sighed and grabbed the amulet. "This is a very powerful item Meridian it's not a toy. Now tell me who you used it on."  
  
"My last customer, her name was Sarah, Sarah Williams." Meridian admitted.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sarah Williams found herself dumped roughly on the ground by the portal and it closed up after her, she could see the sun setting and tried standing up but suddenly lost consciousness. A girl with long dark brown hair and green eyes looked at the fallen girl and just stared.  
  
I woke up to feel somebody smoothing my hair back and humming a soft melody. It felt wonderful and reminded me of when my own mother use to do this, then I came back to reality. I opened my eyes and glanced around the room I was in and recognized it as my old room! That fortune-teller really did send me back into the past and just who the hell was touching her! I sat up and looked at the person and muffled a scream when I saw that the person was me!  
  
My double held out a hand to me and I yelped in surprise as I fell off the bed in my haste to move away from her. She stared at me strangely and moved to sit on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs. I slowly stood up and leaned against the wall for support. My double looked exactly, exactly like me, every aspect from head to toe, one probably couldn't even tell us apart if it wasn't for the clothing. She wore a flowing strapless white dress and white slippers and her dark hair had a wet look to it. It fell covering her shoulders and her front side.  
  
She looked like a dark angel.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up, that was a nasty fall you took when the portal dumped you out." my double said and I finished gawking at the girl. "Who are you?" my double smiled and replied, "I'm you."  
  
"That doesn't help much. What exactly are you? And please don't say "you" again I know I don't have a twin sister."  
  
"I can't really explain it but I was sent here to help you to guide you, to protect you."  
  
"I don't understand. Guide me...Protect me from what?"  
  
"It was quite mean of Meridian to send you here, I'm here to protect you in this world. You don't belong here Sarah and you're up against many dangers if you don't watch out." I backed up she was officially scaring me now.  
  
"Ummm...okay. So I should call you Sarah? Won't that be confusing?"  
  
"If it's confusing then call me by our middle name Anne."  
  
"Anne, okay. Well Anne, you certainly scared me, so how can I get back to my time?"  
  
"My, my, you're acting rather calm about time. One who would know you would say that you often irrational at times." I frowned at her and sat down in a chair,  
  
"Well why should I yell and act like a child, when it won't get me anywhere but get me called a "baby"?"  
  
"Quite right. I'm glad to see that you've grown up. Meridian sent you here to relive the past and to fix what you messed up on in the first place. Meridian likes to get into other people's lives. A lot."  
  
"Remind me to smash that amulet when I get back to my time. I messed up on a lot of things in my past. How am I supposed to remember something that happened 15 years ago?"  
  
"Let's settle on something specific what do you remember doing when you were 15?" asked Anne.  
  
"All right something specific...I had plays, I had school, baby-sitting mostly. I think that's all."  
  
"The goblin king!" Anne yelled out in frustration. I jumped back in my chair startled, then calmed,  
  
"Him? How could I forget him?" I said sarcastically and looked away.  
  
"You seemed to not remember just a few seconds ago." She pointed out  
  
"Seems that you didn't hear me being sarcastic I'm trying to put him behind me, like he never existed."  
  
"Not a good idea, he's the one who can help you get out of this mess."  
  
"What?" I said in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Do I sound like I'm kidding? Call him talk to him and this whole mess will be fixed. At least I think it will be, I don't know how this will turn out, I'm just here to guide you."  
  
"Were you sent by the goblin king?" I asked angrily. It was a possibility. He could have been plotting his revenge all this time and told the fortune teller to send me back to the past where Anne would tell me to call on him, and when I did he would take Toby again and make sure this time I would lose.  
  
She looked at me surprised and then burst out laughing. "You funny girl, you think you have everything figured out don't you? I haven't been sent here by anyone, I am my own being." Anne said with pride. Anne stood up and looked out the window, "Jareth my dear has nothing to do with sending you back to the past, this is all of Meridian's doing. She's a matchmaker you see and she likes to fix broken hearts and she saw one in you." She said looking directly at me.  
  
I felt something go through me and I felt my room vanishing to find myself in a black room with a mirror in front of me it was the same golden mirror from the carnival. I touched the glass gingerly and an image appeared. It was of me in the ballroom and I was dancing with him. The goblin king. The image was blurry and I could hardly make out the details, but it was clearly showing me dancing with Jareth. The image melted away and I found myself standing in my room again. I shook my head lightly, "What was that?" I asked confused.  
  
"What do you think?" Anne asked  
  
"A memory." I said a bit dazed and felt my neck with my fingertips. "Why did you show me that?  
  
She ignored my question, "You can make that reality you know." She whispered wrapping her arms around my shoulders and hugging me close.  
  
"No. I hate him." Anne sighed heavily and backed away from me. "Are you always this stubborn?"  
  
I broke out of my daze and looked at her. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am."  
  
"Good. You'll need that in life." She smiled and looked at the door. "What is it?" I questioned,  
  
"It's your dad." She said softly and disappeared.  
  
  
  
She shouldn't scare me like that, disappearing without warning me first. The door opened and in popped my father "Sarah, dinner will be ready soon, come down if you're hungry."  
  
"Alright dad thanks." I said and smiled, he closed the door behind him and I called out for Anne, but she didn't show up. I stood up and stepped over to my vanity and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I sort of liked being young again, Karen and dad being here and not in California, the house full of life again. Stop it Sarah you can't live in the past, grow up I scolded myself and stood up. I noticed the calendar on the wall and ran a finger through the dates, it was approximately 2 days before I first met the goblin king, oh what was his name? John? James? I sighed, I'm a mess I need a shower.  
  
  
  
I pushed open the window to let the steam out and toweled my hair. I felt much better now like years of stress had washed away, but now a new problem how to get back home without calling the goblin king, besides if I did what good would that do. He'd probably take Toby and I'd have to run that stupid maze again I don't see how he could help at all or how I messed up with him. If Anne is insinuating that I should have had some sort of relationship with him, then she is so wrong! I went over to my closest and rummaged through my clothes, I forgot that I hated that 80s all my clothes sucked. I pushed away the blouses and jeans and finally settled on blue jeans and a white tank top. I felt my stomach grumble for food, I hurriedly ran a brush through my hair and then went downstairs.  
  
I didn't enter the kitchen so soon; I hid behind the wall and peeked in to see Karen just leaving the kitchen with Toby in her arms and dad getting a beer. I took a deep breath and walked in. "Hi dad." He looked up and smiled  
  
"Hungry after all huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just going to eat up in my room okay?"  
  
"Sure, see ya Sarah." He took his beer and followed Karen out into the living room. I grabbed a bowl and spooned some pasta in to it and then went back upstairs.  
  
I entered my room and closed the door behind me, "I don't know if you eat, but I got a lot in case if you're hungry." No reply. "What are you doing?" No reply. I sat down my bowl on the desk and turned to look at her, she was lying on the bed and reading from a small red book. The Labyrinth! I gasped and took the book away from her. "How can you read this?!" I threw it in my closest and closed the door it.  
  
"Aww... I was just at the good part too." She smiled wickedly and sat up in bed. "Don't worry about me eating, cause I don't."  
  
"Huh, I guess I learn something new about you every minute." So far I knew that she could appear and disappear at will and that she didn't eat, a being of her I reminded myself. I glanced at the clock, it was 8:30 p.m. and if I remember correctly that same carnival should be in town. If I'm really lucky then that fortune-teller or at least another fortune-teller in her family can help me out. "I'll be back." I said hurriedly as I rushed to put on my shoes.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the carnival, I may have found a way to get back home."  
  
"Hmmmm...see you in about 40 minutes." She waved bye settled herself at my vanity as she indulged in my make-up.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself." I slipped on my jacket and left the house.  
  
  
  
I ran all the way to the carnival and yelled out in excitement when I saw the same fortune-teller's tent. I went in and saw a woman sitting there. "Hello." She greeted me.  
  
"All right, let's just cut to the chase. A woman named Meridian sent me back into the past by using this amulet. Now send me back."  
  
"Meridian? Always the troublemaker even in the future. I'm afraid I can't help you miss. Only the one who casted the spell can undo, now Meridian always has a reason for each spell she casts, so why not do what you're suppose to do and the spell will end."  
  
"Oh! You're just like Anne! I don't want to go through with this spell, I want to be sent back home." I said frustrated and left. Can nobody help me?!  
  
I returned home to see Anne watching TV. "Welcome home. The fortune-teller couldn't help you right?"  
  
"Can we not talk about this? I'm really tired."  
  
"All right, but you know all is not lost. You still have one more option."  
  
"I'm still not calling him." I said and went into the bathroom to my toiletries and changed into an oversized shirt. Anne turned off the TV as I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. I heard her turn off the light and climb into bed next to me. "Night Sarah." She whispered and kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes and whispered. "You're just like my mother."  
  
"Shut up." she said jokingly and then all was silent.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I didn't know so many people were going to like this story ^^. Reviews go out to:  
  
Dawn | Daydreaming Beauty | Ginnymanytounges | Raydias | Emer | Sue | Moonlight ½ | Drama-Queen | Lady Fae | Serenity | Phoebemoon | Zabella | Nevaeda | Lady Mags | Bonnie S | Draegon_fire | General Sephiroht  
  
Don't count on Anne being 100% good. Please Review ^^ 


	3. School?

Disclaimer: Labyrinth does not belong to me, but the good Jim Henson.  
  
Author's Note: Jareth will make an appearance in the next chapter I promise! ^^ To warn you kiddies out there, there may be some slash elements of yuri (girl & girl) nothing big like sex but deep hugs and kisses. Go ahead and read now.  
  
Countdown: 1 more day until she meets Jareth ^^  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: School?  
  
I woke the next morning to smoke filtering the air I sat up panicking, "The house is on fire!" it was then I smelled the mix of pancakes in the air too, I calmed down. False alarm Karen burned breakfast again. I was going to get back in bed when I noticed Anne was gone. Can she never stay in one place? I yawned and slipped on my robe and went downstairs.  
  
I entered the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice. "Sorry about breakfast Sarah."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm not that hungry." I said eyeing the black and burned pancakes now in the trashcan.  
  
"Well you better get ready or you'll be late for school."  
  
"School?!" I coughed up my drink; Karen gave me a weird look.  
  
"It's Friday of course you have school."  
  
"Oh yeah. I thought it was Saturday." I lied and hurried back to my room.  
  
I sat on my bed and tried to assess the situation. "I'm 15 again so I have to go to school I can't go to school though; I can't even remember my teachers or classes! Oh shit!" I hopped into the shower and quickly bathed; as I dried off I saw a picture of a girl and me on my nightstand. The girl had short brown hair and wore glasses what was her name? I'm so bad with names Maggie I think it was, she was one of my theatre buddies too and had all of my classes, what luck! I got dressed in a brown tank top and blue jeans and left the house before Karen could offer me another batch of her pancakes.  
  
I spotted Maggie walking by herself a few blocks away. "Maggie!" I yelled. She turned around, spotted me and yelled back, "Hi Sarah!" I caught up with her,  
  
"Glad I caught you, I hate walking by myself."  
  
"Me too, so did you study for the History test?" she asked.  
  
"History test? I forgot about that."  
  
"Don't worry it shouldn't be too hard." When we got to school I forgot how big it was. Kids were everywhere; luckily I had Maggie so I followed her to our first class: History.  
  
We took our seats as the bell rung and a balding man, I think was Mr. Hillman, began to pass out the tests. I looked over the questions and began panicking. I don't know the answers! I'm going to fail. I have to come up with a plan, even though I might make an embarrassment with myself. I looked at Maggie who was penciling away. Hope this works I took a deep breath and fainted.  
  
I kept my eyes closed as I heard the yelling and the teacher telling a kid to get the nurse. I felt myself being picked up and taken somewhere, but I kept my eyes shut. I found myself in the nurse's office. I should wait 5 more minutes before waking up. Time passed and I feigned waking up, the nurse came over. "Miss Williams, what is the last you remember?"  
  
"I was in class about to take a test." I said groggy.  
  
"Well child, you fainted, it must be this sun. I've called your mom and she's on her way to pick you up."  
  
"Thank you." I smiled behind her back as she went back to her desk.  
  
  
  
~ Back Home ~  
  
Karen was treating me like I was 6 years old as she tucked me into bed and took my temperature. "Sarah, you gave me such a fright, fainting at school. It must be the sun."  
  
"That's what the nurse said too." I said, Karen took the thermometer from my mouth and looked at the results. "98.6. You'll be okay, just get some rest and I'll call to check up on you in afternoon."  
  
"Yes Karen and umm...thanks for picking me up."  
  
"You're welcome. I have to go now, bye dear." She kissed my forehead and left. I listened as I heard her lock the front door and then got out of bed and watched from the window as she drove away.  
  
"That was a dirty trick you played." Anne said appearing on the windowsill.  
  
"I couldn't spend the day in school, I'm 27 years old I don't belong there now."  
  
"What do you plan on doing now?"  
  
"A little bit of TV, a little bit of snacking."  
  
"Hmmm...what about calling on the goblin king?" I frowned at Anne.  
  
"How about no?" I said and started folding my blankets. Karen had taken Toby along with her earlier before she came to pick me up at school so I didn't have to baby-sit him this time, the whole house by myself, that didn't happen often.  
  
I went downstairs with Anne following me and fixed myself a meal, a couple of sandwiches, I was dying for a glass of wine but I'm sure that Karen and dad would have gotten suspicious. I opted for a coke instead and went back upstairs. Anne returned to her seat by the windowsill and stared out as I took a seat on the floor next to my bed.  
  
"Can other people see you?" I asked curious as I munched on a sandwich  
  
"No." she said sadly. "They only see what I let them see."  
  
"Oh. You have a lonely life don't you?"  
  
"It comes with the job. So tell me, what happened with the fortune-teller? You seemed pretty upset last night."  
  
"I guess I met her mother or aunt or some relative, but she told me that she couldn't undo the spell only the spell caster could undo her own spell."  
  
"She's not a fortune-teller, Meridian is a witch you know."  
  
"Well I figured that when she said, "spell" to me, so I caught on."  
  
"Smart girl." I wiped the crumbs away and went into my closest to retrieve the book I had thrown in.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Contemplating. Do I or do I not?" I asked myself waving the book back and forth.  
  
"You're serious, you're willing to call on him?" Anne said excited and rushed to sit in front of me on her knees.  
  
"I'm still thinking, you say that he's the only way to fix this whole mess and I haven't found another way to get home yet, so maybe I will call him."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Tomorrow." I said smug and tucked the book underneath my bed. "Well why not today?" she asked insistent.  
  
I hugged myself and looked down at the floor, "Because tomorrow was the day when I first met him and I want it to stay that way, plus I have my other reasons. He's cold, cruel, snobbish, a cheater, a thief, a druggie I do believe." (lol! ^^ It rhymes!)  
  
"How did you arrive at that? Being a druggie I mean."  
  
"Why would anyone plant a peach with drugs? I ate one, got drugged and taken to the ballroom, it just proves he uses drugs."  
  
"But he was just trying to get you in be-" I cut her off "Please, please I prefer druggie, I don't even want to think about what happened in the ballroom. Plus I don't think he was trying to get me in bed, he was trying to delay me in not getting to Toby."  
  
"Right, right, that's what you think 'fess up, I know you enjoyed it."  
  
"I did not enjoy it, well, maybe a little, but the reasons I just listed I'm sticking by them, they remind me why I hate him so much so no meeting till tomorrow." I turned on the television, grabbed my brush and took a seat on the bed. I flipped through the channels and settled on watching a soap opera even though I despised them. I ran the brush through my hair when I felt Anne take the brush from my grasp and took over the brushing. Getting comfortable I laid down on my side and propped up on my elbow as I watched the show and took comfort in the brushing.  
  
A few moments later I changed the channel onto a dog food commercial. I felt Anne stop brushing and snuggled up close to my back. I lifted my head to rest on her chest she had no heartbeat. It felt strange but she was warm and comforting that I felt like sleeping. I yawned and closed my eyes.  
  
It was then the dreams came, him and I dancing again to that same music in the ballroom. I rested my head against his chest and I could feel him smirking as if he had won. I tore myself away from him, then I found myself falling, it was a slow fall and there were objects of the amulet around me, there were still but only I was falling. Then I halted in midair as Anne appeared in my dream, she wore a sexy black dress instead of her usual white one, with the skirt billowing out. She smiled at me, leaned forward and kissed me. I wasn't shocked or surprised by it either, considering that it was my first kiss by a girl. Then she enveloped me in a tight hug and asked, "What are you going to do?" I looked at her confused and then I woke up.  
  
I woke up to find the television off and Anne sitting in the armchair. "Did you have a nice nap?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Not really it was the strangest dream I've ever had."  
  
"Sorry to hear that." she turned her head to the side, I sighed and glanced at the clock 4 p.m. "How could I sleep for 5 hours?"  
  
"Maybe you were really tired."  
  
"Oh shut up. When I wake up I'm cranky, so sorry about that."  
  
"No problem." I looked out the window to see that it had begun raining. "I hate the rain." I murmured and got back under the covers, "The rain makes me sad."  
  
"You too huh?" Anne said as she continued to stare out the window. Just then the phone rang, I reached over and picked up the phone,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sarah! I was so worried about you! Are you okay?"  
  
"Hi Maggie, thanks for calling and I'm okay now. The nurse said that I had to much sun and that I should get some rest."  
  
"Good, do you want me to come over we can make it a sleepover?"  
  
"Sorry, tonight isn't good for me, I was about to go back to bed actually."  
  
"Oh okay. See you tomorrow at school then. Bye Sarah."  
  
"Yeah you too. Bye." I hung up and placed the phone back. I closed my eyes and listened as the rain hit the house. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
"You're catch a cold."  
  
"Well I just don't feel comfortable staying in this house, don't worry I'll be back soon." I took my coat and left the house.  
  
At first I stayed on the porch and then ventured out slowly step-by-step and then I felt the rain pour down on me. It actually felt good to just stand out there getting soaked. It was then I remembered the big leafy tree Toby and I had once run under for protection from the rain. I headed for the tree and ducked underneath its branches. No rain, no rain at all here I love it. I looked at the tree and searched my pockets from something to carve with; I found a pen in my pocket. Using a steady hand, I neatly carved my initials into the tree and then Toby's initials underneath mine.  
  
I missed Toby and I kept on wishing that this was just a dream and I would wake up and be in my own bed, but it wasn't happening. Finally my feelings for the goblin king were hazy, Anne wanted me to call on him, she made me feel like I wanted and if I didn't call on him would I live out the rest of my life reliving the past? How was I suppose to even tell him about my situation?! Say "Hi I'm the girl who beat your labyrinth and rejected you, but this happened in the future so you wouldn't know any of this." Too confusing for him I bet. I stayed underneath the tree till the rain let up and then I returned home, waiting on the porch was Anne.  
  
She embraced me and without realizing it, I had begun to cry, salty tears poured from my eyes. Anne wiped the tears away and tilted my head up; catching me by surprise kissed me! It was a pressing, closed-mouth but warm kiss, it felt right. It was my first time though and I could feel my heart beating faster Anne moved away and smoothed my wet hair back. "Don't cry, it hurts me too."  
  
A bit shocked I didn't say anything but nodded my head and then we went back inside the house. After taking a nice hot bath I emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I found Anne playing with a small toy ball.  
  
"Did you get it out of your system?"  
  
"Yes. I told you I needed a walk." I opened my closest and searched for something to sleep in, when I heard the front door open and then close. "Sarah are you feeling better?" asked Karen as she made her way upstairs. I pulled on a white sleep shirt and boxers and climbed into bed just as Anne disappeared,  
  
"Much better Karen I slept for most of the day."  
  
"Glad to hear that, do you want dinner?"  
  
"No, I'm just going to bed."  
  
"All right. Good night." She closed the door behind her Anne reappeared. She turned out the light and snuggled up next to me. "Do you plan on not going to school tomorrow too?"  
  
"Maybe, I do have to meet the goblin king. What's more important?"  
  
"How soon do you want to get home?"  
  
"Very soon." I said yawning  
  
"Then you know, now go to sleep."  
  
"Night."  
  
  
  
Author's note: What I meant by Anne not being 100% good was what you read in this chapter. She's a bit how can I say naughty like kissing Sarah.  
  
I just realized that this was really an angst filled chapter. 


End file.
